


By Leave Of Emily And William

by ChangelingChilde



Series: And All Disastrous Things [4]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChilde/pseuds/ChangelingChilde
Summary: Another older one--and if you understand the title then you're better-read than most.





	By Leave Of Emily And William

I hunger for things I’ve never known  
And thirst for liquor never brewed  
I dream of life in lion’s dens  
In spiderwebs and snake pits too

I wish to fly on dragon’s wings  
And sing the song the siren sings  
I wish to have serpents for hair  
A Fury’s whip, a Gorgon’s stare

I wish for seaweed in my tail  
Or a red cap to keep me hale  
But I am just a mortal child  
With neither water nor wild

There is no dragonfire for me  
Until the Devil sets me free


End file.
